Phantom The Hedgehog
Phantom The hedgehog was made by DarkInfernothehedhog http://darkinfernothehedhog.deviantart.com/ look we shouldn't look back at the past but get started on the future to rebuild everything Phantom talking about his past with Angela the Cat info Full name Phantom rose the hedgehog Name Phantom the Hedgehog nicknames:Project Nightmare,Prince Phantom(hates it) Cutie(called by Amy When wearing a suit and by Alie the Fox) Age 18 Family Amy Rose:Great great great GrandMother Sonic the hedgehog:Great great great Grandfather Brother:Shadow the Hedgehog(due to being born on ark with Shadow) Sister Rosy The Hedgehog Brian the Firehog:Brother likes:fighting being alone Pure Chaos Mina dislikes:school,homework,noise,docters,Zombies and Tails doll Love Interest''' None''' 'Alignment: none' transformations '''Super,Dark,Shooting star,Quasar,Nightmare(Full power) Powers Super Speed Chaos Energy Chaos Control Dark and Fire Biography Phantom was born 165 years in the future everything is ruins in his time no one knows why there only a hand full of survivers Phantom does go back to the past to learn what happen he learned Chaos Control from the last surviver from the attack 165 years ago and it was his great great grand mother Amy rose.During his 10th birthday and Rosy's 7th Birthday Some Robots attack and Phantom steped up to beat the robots only to get his Right arm Cut off then his true power came out and countered the robots after he passed out from the pain and losing a lot of blood then neo metal sonic came and tore his own arm off to save Phantom '''Attire: School uniform Blue Jacket,white shirt,blue jeans,red finger less gloves with bracles on them,and red shoes,and Sunglasses on his head Earlyer life '''Phantom was a shy hedgehog at first but meeting Gold and Dark they became his first friends.then seeing Mina getting hit on by the star quaterback Phantom helped her but then started to get hurt badly due to him not being a good fighter his power was then unleashed allowing to go super for the first time everone shocked by his transformation Sonic'Jr then knew his son was not like the others and that he was special not only did Phantom won the fight but was now able to transform making him one of the youngest to transform first being sonic '''Origins: '''when Phantom was born he suffred a bad illness his mother and Father did everything to keep him alive but he was going to die Shadow had an idea but he wants one thing in return and thats to Train him in five years they said yes so then Shadow toke Phantom to the past on space colony ark to cure him but it went wrong black doom came and Saw the boy and Changed him Black doom Cured him but but recreated himto be like shadow and killed Phantoms mom and dad in the past before the first attack but when the G.U.N raid came killing Maria Shadow sent Phantom to Earth only to be found by Sonic and Amy Shadow then said that the Dark Blue hedgehog is his friend from ark he Explained everything and told them he was made after the first few Exparments but after Pantoms 12th brithday he found out the truth when he found out Sonic and Amy tried to Explain but he wouldn't hear them out Sonic Got very irked by this and Attack Phantom Tails and Amy trid to stop the fight Due to Phantom still healing from having a new Arm.then Phantom Got really Angry And used Chaos Control he was then in Space Colony only to remember the horrible Exparments they did to him and the Other Exparments. Friends Neo metal Sonic Sonic(in the past) Amy(both times) Tails(past) Shadow(both times) Mephiles(lost his memory) Alie The Fox Attacks and powers normal Chaos Spear-a normal Energy attack Black flare-summons a tornado made of black fire Chaos Blast Chaos Control '''Super Dark Burst-Phantoms Darksuper and super forms main attack Light Combo-use a combo and finishes it with a choas spear Super Chaos spear Nightmare Demonic Slash-uses his metal arms claws and slashs anything in sight Nightmare Force-puts the whole area in a Dark vail Attacks in the Shadows Chaos Overdrive-uses his three main elaments in one blast First Thunder Burst then Black Flare lastly Nightmare-Force Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good